Meant to Be
by RGLH2017GG
Summary: Post AYITL. How Logan finds out about his impending future as a father.


**A/N: Just an idea i had. It might be a two-shot. Let me know what you think and if you want more than just a one-shot.**

I have no idea what I am doing here. She said goodbye to me 2 months ago and here I am. I am a glutton for heartbreak but I can't let this be it. I let her go in College and didn't fight for her. I wont make the same mistake.

I take a deep breath before knocking on the door of the crap shack. I wait a few moments before I hear movement inside. I hope its her and not her mother or I might lose my nerve.

Finally after what seems like forever, the door swings open and there she stands with disheveled hair, looking as beautiful as always. She stands there looking at me shocked. I decide to speak first.

"Hey Ace"

She takes a moment to compose herself before I see her look at me confused, happy, sad, and nervous all in one.

"Logan" She breathes out

"What are you doing here?"

I decided before I had even come here that I was always going to be honest with her so I decide to just lay my heart on the line.

"Can I come in?" I ask her

She nods her head and moves to the side. I walk in and see that the house is empty.

"Is Lorelai home?" I want to know before I embarrass myself

"No, she and Luke got married and are on their honeymoon" She answers as she moves to sit on the couch.

I join her and can tell she is nervous.

"Wow Congratulations. Its been a long time in the making. About as long as you and me." I say trying to hint at my point. If luke and Lorelai can finally get it together, why can't we?

"Logan" She says trying to keep herself together. I can tell.

"Please just listen to me Rory." I plead and wait for her to nod before I continue. She does so I know its now or never.

"Ten years ago, I walked away and although I looked back, I never fought for you. When I ran into you two years ago, I couldn't believe my luck. I was going to fight for you but you proposed Vegas and I figured that you didn't want me to fight for you." I paused briefly to calm my nerves

"I'm fighting for you and us now. I ended the engagement and have been in the process of establishing my own company for the past two years since I ran into you. I wanted to make sure I wouldn't be financially reliant on my father so that I could pursue what I really want. What I really want and have always wanted is YOU. Its as simple as that for me." I admitted

When I looked over at her I saw she had some tears running down her cheeks. I reached over to wipe them with my thumb when she grabbed my hand and just leaned into it.

We just sat there staring at each other before she slightly pulled away. I watched as she took a deep breath before settling and beginning to speak.

"Logan, there is something I need to tell you. I had actually planned to visit you in London next month." She said hesitantly.

I could tell she was nervous so I reached over and grabbed her hand and gave it a gently squeeze.

She looked up at me and gave a tight smile before continuing.

"The thing is…I'm pregnant. Our last night in New Hampshire was quite fruitful."

I sit there processing what she just told me. I couldn't believe it. She was pregnant with my baby. My Baby.

All I had ever dreamed about was having a family with her. I pull her into me and hug her tightly smiling.

She begins to laugh a little and smiles. When I pull back, I keep my hold on her hands but I move one of my hands to her stomach.

"God Ace. This is amazing. I cant believe we created a baby." I exclaim. I pull her back to me and she just laughs again.

"So you're happy about this?" She asks nervously

"Of course I am. All I have ever wanted is you and a family with YOU." I say pointedly. Nothing else matters. I am free to marry whomever I want and I want her. Now I have to convince her too.

"Ace I love you. I have always loved you." I admit finally putting it all out there.

"Logan, I love you too but can we really do this. I mean you were engaged not that long ago and its been a long time since we have properly been together." She begins to ramble and I know I have to stop her.

"Rory, listen. I never loved Odette. Sure we might have dated but that was before you. Ever since you came back into my life, it turned into strictly a business relationship. I never wanted her. You're the only one I have ever wanted and I know we can work because its been ten years and I still love you."

I can tell she needs a bit more convincing so I continue.

"Look at your mom and Luke. They finally got it right after a long time and your mother marrying your dad. I think that we can make it too. I don't see how we won't make it because to be honest we are meant to be together."

She finally smiles and I can tell she is breaking down her walls.

"Fine Huntzberger. We will give it a shot but I want to take it slow for the baby's sake. Make sure it will last forever." She says smiling

I lean over and kiss her like I have been wanting to for the past two months.

"Whatever you want Ace. Whatever you want. I'm not going anywhere without you and our baby." I say before I kiss her again.

I know that she knows that this is going to last forever. I just need to show her but I don't think it will take too much convincing. She knows we are meant to be and nothing has been able to keep us apart for very long. Not distance, other relationships, Nothing. Now we are having a baby and I can't imagine us not being together.


End file.
